


My Precious Omega

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha David, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, I Tried, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Protective, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: My first attempt to write an alpha/omega fic.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	My Precious Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write an alpha/omega fic.

“Oh, Davey…Davey please…” Jack groaned as he grabbed for the hem of the alpha’s shirt. He whimpered as the taller boy swatted his hands away.

Davey stepped away from the bed. “Come on, Jackie. You know I can’t fuck you now. I’m worried it’ll do something to the baby.” He kissed his omega’s forehead and walked toward the doorway.

Jack groaned. Ever since they found out about Jack’s pregnancy, Davey became way too fussy and overprotective about him. He didn’t want him doing anything that might strain him or the baby. He didn’t even want him leaving the house! “Oh, come on hon. You know I get restless! I need somethin’ to do!” Jack sat up and pulled the sheets over his stomach. “I don’t just wanna stay home alone all day. I need to get out and do somethin’!”

Davey shook his head frantically and went to the omega’s side. He sat down and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “No way! I’m not letting my baby or my precious little omega out in such a vulnerable condition!” He separated and laid a hand on the shorter boy’s stomach. He gently caressed it. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Jack nodded reluctantly. “Ugh, fine. I ain’t some fragile little thing though, you know that, right?”

Davey smiled. “Yeah. I don’t want anything to happen to you though because you’re mine…and because you’re mine, I want to take good care of you…”

Jack took Davey’s hand and squeezed it tightly. He bit his bottom lip and had a small smile. “I like the sounda that. Why don’t ya show me how you’ll take care of me?” Jack could sense the other becoming more tense. He noticed how Davey crossed his legs to hide his crotch.

“Jackie, I have to-”

Jack suddenly hugged the taller man’s arm, lust present in his eyes. “Davey, it’s been months! I need to feel you in me! I-I really need it!”

Davey bit his bottom lip. He loved hearing his precious omega beg for him. He loved when Jack desperately begged him to go down on him. Davey always thought of himself as strong willed, but when it came to Jack and those puppy-dog eyes of his, he couldn’t help himself. Without warning, Davey grabbed Jack and smashed their lips together. He brought him into a sloppy kiss and wrapped his arms around the other’s body.

Jack moaned into the kiss and leaned over so he was almost on top of Davey. He could feel Davey’s hand squeeze his waist and pull him close so his belly was pressed against him.

Davey pulled the other on top of him. He couldn’t help but feel excited as the omega let off pheromones that made Davey want to fuck him even more. He let his hands wander down until they reached Jack’s ass. He squeezed, earning another moan.

Jack felt Davey’s tongue try to penetrate his mouth, and he allowed it entry. Jack let his hands caress the alpha’s body. For an alpha, Davey was actually really small and thin, unlike others that were big and muscular. Jack loved it though. He moved his hands to Davey’s pants and fumbled with the zipper. Davey suddenly brought his hands up and grabbed Jack’s hands.

Davey pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He smirked. “So impatient my little omega…I should make you wait as a punishment.”

Jack whimpered. “N-no…I want-I need you hon. Davey…D-Davey please…I need you…it’s been months.” That wasn’t an exaggeration at all. They hadn’t had sex in months because of Davey’s fear of harming the baby. “P-pl-please…”

Davey’s smirk widened. “Fine, but only because you asked nicely. And because I can’t say no to you, baby.” Davey sat up and kissed Jack once again. He moved his lips over to Jack’s ear and lightly nibbled on his earlobe. Jack whimpered again. Davey’s voice was just above a whisper. “On all fours…now.”

Jack obeyed. He undid his pants and threw them to the side. He got on his hands and knees. Jack could feel his heavy stomach weigh him down a little. He felt Davey reach over and rub his pregnant belly gently. Jack took in a few breathes. “It’s alright, Dave. It’s gonna be fine.”

Davey slowly moved his hands to pull down Jack’s boxers. He undid his own pants and boxers and threw them to the side. He started off as gentle as he could. He slid his hard dick into Jack’s ass and grabbed onto his waist to steady himself. He gingerly went in and out until the omega cried for him to go faster.

“Oh, harder, Davey…Harder…” Jack whined. He felt his boyfriend holding back. He could tell. “Come on, hon, you’ve gone harder. Do it!”

Davey dug his nails into Jack’s sides, releasing a cry of pain from the latter. “If that’s what you want…Anything my baby wants, my baby gets.” He thrust faster and harder earning satisfied moans from Jack. Davey held Jack in place.

“Yes, Davey…yes! Oh, Davey…”

Davey smiled. “That’s it baby…that’s it…who do you belong to?”

“You! Only you, Davey! I’m all yours alpha! No one else!” Jack panted.

Davey smiled. “That’s right… Mine…” He dug his nails into Jack’s sides and gave a rough thrust.

Jack let out a cry and sank down on the bed with Davey’s help. He turned over on his back and looked up at his alpha. Davey was looking down at him with a lustful look on his face. He still wanted him. Just like Jack, he was longing for this kind of contact since the whole pregnancy thing started. “Davey…”

Davey ran a hand over Jack’s cheek. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Mm-hmm.” He held his stomach. “I’m a little tired though…”

“You can rest for now,” Davey said taking in deep breaths. “You need it my little omega. I wouldn’t want to overwork you.” He laid next to the omega. Davey could still smell the pheromones. He cuddled close to Jack and took in Jack’s smell. He wrapped his arms around him. He noticed Jack’s eyes slowly closing as if he wanted to sleep. “Sleep, baby. We can continue this later.”

“Mm-hmm.” Jack slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Davey kissed his forehead. “Goodnight my precious omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write bondage next or maybe try something fluffy idk yet.


End file.
